Getting Their Act Together
by Lolsome-o-sis girl
Summary: [Wizards Vs Aliens fic] Based on a prompt I found on Tumblr that I found really cute. Just some fluff to sort out my Thirteenth Floor/Endless Night/All Out War! feels. AU, because everyone is human. Tom/Lexi ONESHOT.


**Getting Their Act Together**

_Fandom: Wizards Vs Aliens_

_Rating: T – because I'm paranoid_

_Genre: Romance_

_Pairing: Tom/Lexi_

_Word count: 800_

_Summary: Based on a prompt I found on Tumblr that I found really cute. Just some fluff to sort out my Thirteenth Floor/Endless Night/All Out War! feels. AU, because everyone is human. Tom/Lexi ONESHOT._

_A.N: This is what I do at midnight, everyone. Write fanfiction, since I can hardly ever get online due to exam revision...GCSEs in a month. Yippee. DISCLAIMER, as usual, I own nothing._

_Hey, if anyone reading this likes Tom/Katie...yeah, sorry. *Pulls innocent face*._

* * *

**Prompt from Tumblr:** _Imagine your OTP as friends in high school before they're together. They awkwardly use each other to learn how to/practise kissing, and end up making out until their mouths hurt._

* * *

"Ugh..." Tom pushed the chemistry book away from him, and let his head bang on the kitchen table. "So...boring!" He glanced up at Lexi, who was scribbling away in her revision book. "Can we do something...you know, FUN, maybe?"

"...Like what?" Lexi asked after a moment, snapping her textbook shut.

"Um...Twister?"

"Last time we did that, you broke my father's tulip plant." Lexi smirked at the memory of a clueless Tom being hauled out of her house by her enraged father. "He was not happy." There was a pause, while Lexi pondered the next topic of conversation that hadn't already been discussed at school that day. "So...how's what's-her-face?"

"Katie?"

"That's the one. You've been going out for a couple of weeks now, haven't you?" She tried to keep the bitterness out of her voice at the mention of her best friend's girlfriend.

"Yeah." Tom shuffled, suddenly looking awkward. "We, err, broke up. Yesterday. She wanted something more serious, I didn't want the same from her...I mean, I didn't even kiss her."

"Oh." Lexi wasn't sure what else to say on the matter. Instead, she tried to look preoccupied by brushing a few strands of blonde hair out of her eyes. "Well, you had time, didn't you?"

"Well...that's kind of what I wanted to talk about."

"Oh?" She resisted the urge to scream; she didn't think she could spend the next hour listening to Tom rattle on about how great dating Katie had been. Not that she had a reason not to like it, of course...It wasn't as if she liked Tom or anything...Nope. Nope, not the case at all. Tom was just her childhood friend, the person who she had passed through adolescence with. That was all...right?

"Well, I, err, was wondering if you had any tips?"

"Tips? On kissing?" Lexi's eyebrows darted up. "You do know that I've never been kissed before, right?"

"Yeah, but you watch all that Game of Thrones stuff. Think you're the next Brienne of Tarth or something. That show's got loads of kissing in, hasn't it?"

"Well...yes, but -"

"And you read all of those sappy romances - don't deny it, I've seen you hiding them behind your maths book. Most people just hide their phones, you know."

Lexi shrugged. "Guilty."

"So...any pointers?"

"Well..." She paused. "You can't be too forceful, or else you're likely to get hit and then accused of rape. In most books, the first kiss is always brief, and immediately followed by the second kiss, which is more forceful -"

"You just said that I'd get accused of rape if I did that!"

"Only for the first kiss, Thomas!" She rolled her eyes. "Don't you know anything about kissing at sixteen?" There was an awkward pause.

"Willyoushowme?" Tom almost squeaked.

"Huh?"

"Will you...show me?" He mumbled, going red.

"How am I meant to show - Oh..." She realised a second later. "You mean...me and you..."

"You don't have to," Tom explained quickly. "I was just wondering -"

"No, it's fine," Lexi interrupted swiftly. She winced at how eager her voice sounded; she noticed Tom's eyebrow rising slightly, and hurriedly kept talking. "I mean, it doesn't mean anything...We're only friends, right?"

"Right." Tom shifted round on his chair, turning to face her. "How...do you wanna...do this?"

"Umm..." Lexi shrugged, almost nervously, trying to prepare herself. Not that she wanted Tom to kiss her. Not that she DIDN'T want him to kiss her... "How about we just...go for it?"

"Okay. I'm, err...going for it." Tom awkwardly leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. It lasted for two seconds, before he moved back a few millimetres, and then leaned in again, more confident this time. One of his hands went to rest in her hair, whilst the other moved to her waist; her arms wrapped around his shoulders. She didn't notice them moving, or even getting up, until she was sandwiched in between the wall of her kitchen and Tom.

She had to pull away eventually, trying not to hyperventilate in her hurry to restock her oxygen supply, as he rested their foreheads together.

"So?" He asked quietly. "Did I do it right?"

"Uh...um..." Lexi tried to speak coherently. "...Yeah."

Tom rolled his eyes. "Lexi?"

"Uh-hu?"

"I haven't been sure of how to say this for a long time, but...Will you -?"

"Wow! Look who's finally getting their act together!"

The two jumped, turning towards the sudden sound. Lexi's brother, Varg, stood in the doorway, grinning triumphantly.

"What did I tell you?" He said; Tom wasn't sure whether he was talking to Lexi or himself. "It was only a matter of time...Yes, only a matter of time." He shook his head, laughing to himself, before moving on, leaving the two very embarrassed teenagers by themselves once more.

* * *

_A.N: Had to chuck a Game of Thrones reference in there...Hope you enjoyed this :) Please review if you want to leave me any comments or prompts or anything, because feedback is like a rainbow (don't ask)._


End file.
